


All it takes is a note

by Sonya_Heather_DeVito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angelina's grumpy, Gen, Gryffindor Quidditch team annoyed by Oliver, Just a Planning session, Oliver being sweet, Oliver is crazy about Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya_Heather_DeVito/pseuds/Sonya_Heather_DeVito
Summary: Oliver Wood is oblivious to his teammates' problems





	All it takes is a note

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for a challenge of The Houses Competition year 3 on fanfiction.net. I chose to work on the prompt- [Pairing] Oliver Wood/Angelina Johnson in this particular round. I sincerely hope you guys like it!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter. It solely belongs to J.K. Rowling!

 

Like a good captain should act, Oliver Wood quickly sent a note to his teammates ordering them for an early morning practice session after he made sure that today's weather conditions were perfectly fine. The Quidditch practices had come to an abrupt halt these past few days because of soul-sucking dementors lurking at every corner of the castle for leisure. But, today, luck was on Oliver's side, because today was an absolutely lovely, warm, sunny day and Captain Wood didn't want to miss any chance of an extra team practice.

 

Soon he was joined by his annoyed team members who definitely did not like the too-bright smile on Oliver’s face at this wee hour of the morning. Oliver understood the fact that the other’s didn’t share his level of enthusiasm or love for Quidditch, but he couldn’t just let go of the golden opportunity of winning the cup especially when those chances had risen exponentially, thanks to Harry’s Firebolt. But the look on one specific member of the team was giving him made him gulp in fear.

If looks could kill Oliver was sure he would have already been dead by now, by the daggers Angelina Johnson was throwing at him. So, to dissipate the tension, Oliver began to explain them the new strategy he had come up with. Everything was great except for the fact that not one of his team members were listening to a thing he was saying.

 Fred and George had dozed off into slumber halfway through the lecture and were snoring lightly unaware of the world around them.

 Harry was in his own world, the boy already had a lot on his plate like a ravaging mass murderer and an unsigned permission slip to Hogsmeade village.

 Katie was playing with her hair and occasionally nodding to whatever Alicia was whispering in her ear.

And Angelina was just staring at Oliver like she had done for the past two hours, making him feel immensely uncomfortable. Maybe she had planned how to murder him and make it look like an accident. Oh boy, Oliver couldn’t die right now! He had a cup to win!!

He has almost finished with the explaining the positions but the twins woke up and groaned in annoyance.

 

“Oh Merlin, Wood! You’ve been babbling shit for the past two hours. Please stop and let us practice already.” Fred said and all hell broke loose. Suddenly everyone wanted to show off their irritation and started to pine on him before Angelina blew up.

 

"All right everybody, listen up. I didn't wake up at  5 am on a Sunday morning so that I could just listen to Wood's pretty voice or just take a good view of the quidditch field and not practice. I’ve wasted my precious sleep especially when I should have been resting because of these stupid period cramps. So everybody is going to shut their mouths now, take their positions and practice seriously or else I’m gonna shove those brooms right up your arses.” Angelina shouted. No one dared to even breathe till she stomped right towards the open field. All the boys had a look of absolute horror on their faces. Harry internally thought that not even Voldemort was as scary as a girl going through her period.

 

“You enraged a girl during her time of the month, dude!” George whispered giving Oliver a pitying smile.

“All the best. You’ll need it.” Fred patted his shoulder in a sympathetic manner when a pissed-off sound came from the field.

 

"Well, are you guys gonna come or what?"

 

“We’re coming.” They all ran towards her.

* * *

 

 

**Angelina’s POV**

 

Finally, her patience broke loose. Angelina was already having the most hectic week of her life. There had been so much work to do and with the OWLs coming, nine of the professors were sparing them. So when the weekend had come, she was probably the happiest person alive. She had made extensive plans to take a hot bath in prefect's bathroom, get some goodies from the kitchen and then spend all her time in bed in the company of food and good books. But Mother Nature did not like her peace of mind, giving an unexpected visit on Saturday. Her night was spent in extreme pain and filthy curses but the final blow came when she opened her eyes to an annoying tapping on her dorm window and found Captain Wood's owl perched there with a freaking note from the obsessive quidditch player.

 

**_“Quidditch practice sharp at 6 am. New strategic plans to be discussed. The field has been booked for Gryffindors today so be there in time. I repeat, don't be late. :)_ **

**_Oliver Wood.”_ **

 

The boy had the audacity to end the note with a freaking smile and Angelina snarled in rage. She got ready in record time, her movements so violent that her dorm mates too got disturbed from their peaceful slumbers, but the chaser was way past giving any sincere apology. Right now all she wanted to do was to murder Oliver.

 

After a heavy practice session which included a whole lot of sweat, curses and Oliver’s satisfaction, they all were finally released. It was fairly a good game, Angelina could say because no one caused any trouble for once, not even the twins; guess they wanted to stay as far away from her as possible.

Getting back to her dorm she tried to do what she had planned but the exhaustion from the morning wore her out and she fell asleep. By the time she woke up, it was late evening. Her dorm mates were still not in sight but they had cleaned up the room and left a note on her side of the bed telling her to take medicines and rest and that they will bring her food from the kitchen later. Angelina smiled at that; her roomies knew her so well.

 

For the second time of the day, there was a tapping on the window and she scowled seeing Wood's owl again. She let the bird in, giving her some treats as the owl dropped something in her lap.

 

“Engorgio.”

 

The small package turned out to be a basket full of muffins and chocolates immediately bringing a giddy smile on her face. She read the note on the basket and rolled her eyes

 

**_"I'm sorry that you did not get to rest. This is from all the boys on the team, Katie and Alicia helped us out too. After all, we can't have our best chaser upset and moody. I personally think you'll like the red velvet cupcakes more though. Get your rest tonight Angelina Johnson and be on the Quidditch field tomorrow, 7 am sharp._ **

**_Oliver Wood.”_ **

 

She could worry about the practice tomorrow; right now she was frigging hungry and well a girl’s gotta eat.

* * *

 

**__ **

 

 


End file.
